timecloakedfandomcom-20200215-history
Andari
The Andari (Fen Vibrile: "Men") are a race of humans who founded the Blackhole Corporation and inhabit the Blackhole Multidimensional Realms. Darix Palkiren is an Andar. History The history of the Andari begins with the discovery of the science of aceionics by Darix Palkiren, and thus a potential limitless energy source derived from subatomic particles known as aceions. The potential for technological development was immense, as aceionic circuitry could be far more compact than other methods, and aceions could interact with the fabric of the universe in fundamental ways. Darix founded the Blackhole Corporation as a front to further develop the new technology under his direct supervision. After some years, the advances made by Palkiren and his fellow researchers were so far ahead of current technology that the revelation of their work would cause huge and potentially harmful cultural uproar, exacerbated by the fact that aceionic weaponry had the potential to cause devastation greater than that in a nuclear strike. Instead, under the direction of Palkiren, the knowledge and use of aceionics was restricted solely to individuals and groups whom they felt they could trust to keep the technology a secret. Nonetheless, they had soon developed quite a large global web of allies, most of whom could not resist the power granted by the aceion at the other advances that its use had lead to; the most notable being the synthesis of zine and hiacil. Slowly, the Blackhole Corporation became more and more of an underground organisation, congregating in literal underground complexes deployed globally. Their advances in swarm nanotechnology and the production of zinium nanoforms allowed them to expand these rapidly, in a form of construction that synthesized building materials from other matter and then adding it to a nanoform matrix that could grow organically. Essentially, the buildings expanded themselves automatically. It was at this time that the first iteration of the BlackholeAI was created by Darix, who had remained at the top of the power structure throughout (although decision-making was a largely democratic process) to manage affairs in his rapidly growing seperate corner of civilisation. The development of faster-than-light travel allowed settlers under the command of the Blackhole Corporation to travel to and colonise other worlds. By this point, the Andari, as this group later came to be called, were practically a seperate civilisation from the rest of mankind, their expansion driven by huge advances in cloning, regenerative medicine that effectively halted aging and some experimentation with using time-travel as a device to increase the population. Darix Palkiren, always having been ambitious and caught up in fantasy, organised the grandly-named Blackhole Pangalactic Realms (later known as the Blackhole Multidimensional Realms, ruled by the Blackhole Corporation with himself acting as the Emperor. Whilst this could be seen as an act of a narcissist, the realms were essentially a utopia, with all real worries eradicated. The people were happy living in the realms and as such did not mind Darix's power grab as long as he did not adversely affect their lives, something which Darix never held with. His one insistence was a certain focus in military power, but this made sense as the Andari expanded into an inhabited and hostile universe. It is also around this time that the Andari high-language, Fen Vibrile, was introduced. The inhabitants of the Andari empire soon vastly outnumbered non-Andari inhabitants of Earth. Eventually, following the events of Underground, the rest of the human population was amalgamated into the Empire. Andari rule was largely unchallenged for more than 9000 years, until The End inflitrated The Homeworld and began their attack, triggering the Andari-End War. Category:Race Category:Races